The Slave Twins
by Witch's Runes
Summary: In the beginning, there were a set of twins. Both were sent away for safety, one who became the Prince of Egypt, while the other, was sent into the future, and who is known as Harry Potter, the BWL. Years pass, while neither not knowing of each other. What happens when Harry Potter is sent back in time? Can he handle the truth about himself? And what about Moses? Read and Review!
1. Proluge

**Hi there readers:**

 **It's been so long since I'd either written or updated any of my stories! But don't worry, I'm working on the next chapter for this one and also for all who love my Frozen/Harry Potter crossover. Don't worry, I haven't forgot about that story! Just give me some ideas for that one, and I'll do my best at keeping that story alive for you all.**

 **Anyways, this new story is unlike my other crossovers, this story takes place during the time of Moses in the Prince of Egypt, and in the summer of Harry's sixth year. I know, I know, this is IMPOSIBLE right? But hey, my imagination just has a mind of its own when it come to writing Fanfics.**

 **Also there will some Weasley, Hermione, Dumbledore, and Sirius bashing in here too. Which also includes time travel.**

 **Now that my warnings have not confused ANY of you!**

 **Here's the beginning. The next chapter will be where the actual story starts.**

 **Hope you all like it!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Egypt, the land of the Pharaohs, was by far the most splendid city ever known. Many Pharaohs ruled the land of Egypt, most ruled for many years, while others for a short time.

It's here, in the land of Egypt, that one Pharaoh had ordered all the males who weren't old enough to be killed. Many of the families that lived in Egypt were wondering what had changed in their Pharaoh, while Pharaoh himself had his reasons for this new prospect.

But one woman had twins, she prayed to her God that he would keep both of her newborns safe from harm, should any come to them. As she made her way to the river, she kept out of the soldier's view, fear that they would take her baby boys away from her.

Once at the river, she gently kissed both of her twin babies, gently laid each one in the two baskets that her two older children had prepared for her.

She sang one last lullaby for the both of them, and gently pushed one of the baskets one way, and the other, the other way. Knowing full well that she had done the right thing for her twin baby boys.

And hoping that someday, if God would let her, someday she would be reunited with her twin baby boys once again.


	2. The Prince of Egypt

**Hi there readers:**

 **How did you like the first chapter? Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter.**

 **Here's the second chapter. This is where the real story starts.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Prince of Egypt**

Not long after the woman sent her twins away on the Nile River, the Queen, who was just about to get in the crystal clear waters that lay in front of her, when she saw what looked like a basket floating in from the far side of the East entrance of the pound on the West side of the palace. As the basket came nearer and nearer, she called to one of her waiting ladies, "Watch Rameses for me please?"

As she put down her son, who in turn only looked at her in confusion, as the basket came closer to her, she begun to descend the three steps that lead to a small ramp that lead into the waters.

Once there, she bend down, opened the lid of the little basket, and what she saw not only made her smile, but it also made her thank the gods for such a wonderful child.

As she lift the small baby in her arms, the little bundle of red opened its blue eyes, and he cocoed at who he thought was his Mother, who in turn smiled kindly at him.

While she began making her way inside, she said, "Come, Rameses, let's show your Father your new baby brother, Moses."

No one noticed the young Hebrew girl watching from a far, and she sang one last lullaby for one of her young baby brothers.

No one, not even in the land of Egypt, knew where the other twin went off too, but as the young Hebrew girl went back home, she knew that God had a plan for her other baby brother. For someday, she didn't know when, but someday her twin brothers would know the truth, and they would be reunited with her and their older brother soon.

But until that day came, she and her older brother would just have to wait.

And hope that the other baby boy was safe.

But they didn't know that their other baby brother would become someone totally different, and someone who was born as a savior.


	3. The Boy Who Lived

**The Boy Who Lived**

Harry James Potter was born on July 31st, 1980, he had bright emerald green eyes, jet back hair, he was small for his age, and he had a lighting scar on his forehead.

Or so that's what everyone believed…

But according to one person, they knew that the boy didn't belong, in fact, they had traveled back to the time of the Pharaohs, found the child in the water, after rescueing the sleeping bundle of red, they then traveled back to their own time, and taking the baby with them. The woman was named Lily Evans Potter, she had rescued the baby, once back home, while upstairs, she made the baby look like her and her husband James Potter. The next few days after, she moffileds the memories of theirs, including the Headmaster's, she made all of them believe that the red bundle in her arms is indeed Harry James Potter, her and James' son.

Now, this chapter will start on the day of Harry's sixteenth birthday, he's at the Dursley's when it had first happened. One night, he dreamt of a woman, she had blue eyes, tan skin, curly dark brown hair, and she sang him a lullaby, one that went like this:

 _Hush now, my babies,_

 _Be still, loves, don't cry._

 _Sleep as you're rocked by the stream._

 _Sleep and remember my last lullaby,_

 _So I'll be with you when you dream._

The next thing he knew was that he was brought into the world as a Wizard, and that's when he woke up.

It was at that moment, that he had woken up, as he looked at himself in the mirror, he saw someone who looked like him, but as he had a closer look, he noticed that his eyes began changing from their normal bright emerald green to a bright blue, he didn't think much of it, it must have been a trick of the light or something.

As the day went on, he tried to not look in any mirror, but he just couldn't help himself, up in his room, at the end of the day, he finally looked at himself, but he did a double-take.

In front of him wasn't Harry James Potter, in front of him was someone else, he noticed that it wasn't only the eyes, but he also saw that he had tan skin, dirty dark brown hair, shallow cheekbones, cracked and dried up lips, and a sad look on his face. He could only stare at this stranger, but at the corner of his mirror, he saw the woman, she only smiled sadly at him, her eyes filled with the hope that she would someday see her two twin sons again, and that's when she vanished, and leaving Harry to wonder what he'd just seen.

As for the rest of the night, he dreamt of the woman singing the lullaby for him, and hoping that they would be together once more.

Only this time, he swore he heard another baby's voice.

~The Burrow~

Harry wasn't quite sure how to explain something like this to his friends as he walked into the Burrow, Ron's home, he didn't want to hurt them, but knowing Hermione, she would want to know, he just hoped that no one couldn't noticed his lack of emotion on his face. For the past few days, ever since his birthday period, as the days when on, he's touch with the world around him had… become quite useless, as most of the time during the day, he would just stare at a mirror, just looking at himself, or rather, watching the changes happen right in front of his eyes, one moment he was himself, but the next, he was the strange boy, who only stared back at him, eyes saddened, face and hair dirty, cracked lips, and then he would see the woman in the corner of the mirror, always looking at him, watching him, and with that sad and hopeful look on her face.

It seemed that, everywhere he looked, he would always see the woman, her eyes always saddened, her face sad and, yet at the same time, hopeful. She was now everywhere he looks, everyone he saw, she would always be there, beside them, or just simply there, and always watching him. He couldn't even look at anyone anymore, knowing that she would be there, and looking at him, her sad eyes burning into his very soul, like she knew what he really wanted.

As he went inside the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley went out to greet him, she pulled him in for a hug, and she said, "Lovely to see you again, Harry dear."

Harry quickly hugged her back, something about the hug, it made him think of the woman who now haunts him in the realm of dreams, for some reason, Mrs. Weasley only hugged him more, once free from the hug, he quickly and quietly nodded his thanks, knowing that no one knew that his life had been turned upside down not only a few weeks ago.

Next was his girlfriend Ginny, who smiled up at him, as he was about to look down at her, he caught sight of the woman, only this time, he heard and saw her sing the lullaby, he was about to say something, when Ginny pulled him in for a hug, but for a split moment, he felt the woman's last kiss found its way on his forehead, and that's when he heard the lullaby for the second time in a row that day.

He could only try to ignore her voice, but she wouldn't go away, he only let go, stepping away from her, not really fond of giving everyone a hug at that moment, and so he just made his way up to Ron's room, not even bothering to say hello to the rest of the bunch of red heads, and who all were looking at him in confusion. And especially his two best friends and girlfriend.

Once up in Ron's room, Harry couldn't think, all he wanted to do was sleep, but it would never come to him, it never claimed him at night, he took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves, but that didn't look like it was helping at all, he paced, he was trying to not think about the woman or about the other baby, but the lullaby kept coming back, questions began to form in his head, he shook his head, not wanting to think that this was some sort of trick, or that this was one of Tom's pranks, not that it could really be used against him in this battle.

Ron was worried about his best friend, he knew that something was up, when Harry had showed up at his house, he and the rest of the family and Hermione noticed that Harry looked pale, very pale, like he had just seeing a ghost, they all noticed that he seemed quiet, not that he had much to say, he also didn't want to talk, and so after giving Ginny a quick hug, he went up to Ron's room.

Hermione noticed that her best friend didn't at all look like the smiling boy that she had befriended in their first year, she also noticed that he seemed out of it, like he had sort of lost his touch with the real world, and he had fallin' into some sort of trance, like he was hearing things… She also noticed that he might have been seeing someone, like a ghost or something, she wanted to help, he didn't even notice that both her and Ron, as well as Ginny, were watching him leave, he seemed way too quiet for some odd reason, and they all knew that this wasn't like him at all.

Up in Ron's room, Harry stood in front of the mirror, knowing that the twins didn't enchant this mirror, the only thing that was keeping him sane during this was the fact that he knew what he really looked like, and that seemed to help. For some time, he found comfort in the strange boy, not sure what else to do, he began silently singing the lullaby, only this time, there was more to it:

 _Yal-di ha-tov veh ha-rach,_

 _Al ti-ra veh al tif-chad._

 _My sons, I have nothing I can give,_

 _But this chance that you may live._

 _I pray we'll meet again,_

 _If He'll deliver us…_

 _Hush now my babies,_

 _Be still, loves, don't cry._

 _Sleep as you're racked by the stream,_

 _Sleep and remember my last lullaby,_

 _So I'll be with you when you dream._

Once done with the lullaby, he let himself be brought back into the world of the living, when he heard the door open, in came Ron, when Ron saw that Harry was looking at a mirror, he asked his best friend, "What's that, mate?"

Harry only said, "Nothing, Ron. Don't worry about it."

Ron asked, "You alright, mate? You're not yourself."

Harry sighed, placed the mirror back into his trunk, turned to face Ron, and said, "Yes, Ron, I'm fine. Why do you ask that for?"

Ron sat down on his bed, looked up at Harry, and said, "Because, you've seem quite out of touch with the real world. Did something happen while with the Muggles?"

At that exact moment, Harry heard another voice, this one was a girl, and she sang a different lullaby, it went like this:

 _Brothers, you're safe now,_

 _And safe may you stay._

 _For I have a prayer just for you,_

 _Grow, baby brothers,_

 _Come back someday,_

 _Come and deliver us, too._

Harry didn't understand, he didn't know what was happening to him now, he knew that he had to finish his schooling, but something about the way the young girl sang the new lullaby, something just felt right about this strange girl, but most importantly, the woman and the other baby, those three new voices, the way the woman sang the last lullaby for him, the other baby's voice, it felt like they were a little family, and at that moment, he now understood why his heart wasn't complete, even with Ginny, it felt wrong, and that something wasn't right.

He couldn't help but whisper the new lullaby to himself, while doing so; he kept on hearing the other baby's voice, he was so in tuned with the new voices, that he didn't realize that Hermione and Ginny had come in, he could feel four sets of eyes watching him, but one had brought a lone tear down his cheek, and he failed to noticed that an arm was around his shoulder, comforting him.

It all fell away when he heard Ginny's voice say softly, "Harry love, what's wrong?"

He sighed, drew in a deep breath, turned to face her, and said, "Nothing that you should be concerned with, my love."

Hermione asked, "Harry, are you sure?"

Harry said, "Yeah, I'm sure."

However, that night; while everyone was asleep, unnoticed by everyone in the home; Harry silently sang the new lullaby, and so, while he was drifting off to sleep; he saw the woman again, only this time, just before sleep claimed him, he caught sight of two other kids with her, and he knew, just knew, that they were indeed a family.

A family in which he was actually a part of.


	4. The Mirror

**The Mirror**

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and the rest of their gang, were once again, sitting at the Opening Feast, Harry who was currently done eating for the night, suddenly blocked out everything and everyone around him, he had gone a whole day without the lullaby, and that was strange, as he heard the lullaby at odd times during the day time.

But this time, it wasn't the lullaby that he heard, this time it was a conversation;

" _I knew you cared about our freedom."_

 _Chuckling…_

" _Freadom? Why would I care about that?"_

" _Because, you're… you're our brother..."_

" _What?"_

 _Sigh…_

" _They never told you…?"_

" _Who never told me what?"_

" _But you're here… You must know—"_

" _Miriam."_

" _Be careful slave."_

" _Ah, my good Prince, um, she's… she's exhausted from the day's work. Um, uh, not that it was too much; we… we quite enjoyed it. But… but uh… she's confused, and knows not to whom she speaks."_

" _I know to whom I speak, Aaron… I know who you are, and you are not a Prince of Egypt."_

" _Miriam."_

" _What did you say?"_

" _Your Highness, pay her no heed. Come, Miriam, may I discuss something with you—"_

" _No, Aaron. No, please Moses, you must believe-"_

" _That's enough."_

" _You were of my Mother Yocheven."_

" _Stop it!"_

" _You are our brother!"_

" _Now you go too far! You shall be punished!"_

' _No, please, uh your highness, she's ill, she's very ill, we beg for your forgiveness. Please, Miriam, let's go."_

" _No Aaron. Our Mother sent you afloat in a basket to save your life!"_

" _Save my life? From who?"_

" _As the man that you call Father!"_

" _How dare you!"_

" _God saved you to be our deliver—"_

" _Enough of this!"_

" _And you are Moses… you are the deliver—"_

" _I said enough!"_

" _You will regret this night!"_

" _Hush now my babies,_

 _Be still loves, don't cry._

 _Sleep as you're rocked by the stream,_

 _Sleep and remember my last lullaby._

 _So I'll be with you,_

 _When you dream."_

By the time it was done, Harry ran out of the Great Hall, no one didn't notice the tears that had formed in his eyes, nor did they noticed that his eyes were shifting from green to blue, however, as he was making his way up to Gryffindor Tower, the tears finally spilled over, the conversation replying in the back of his head, however, even though they were talking to the other brother, yet, he just knew, that they were also talking to him too.

Thankfully he knew the password, so when he had reached the common room, he dashed upstairs to his dorm room; went over to his trunk, dug for the small mirror, after finding it, he hid in the bathtub in the bathroom that he and his year mates all shard, once making sure that no one was around, he took a deep breath, and was finally able to look at the strange, yet familiar face, that had, not only showed up every time, but who also showed up either while no one was around, or whenever he was alone, and when he was given the chance too.

When he stared at the face in front of him, he closed his eyes, however, that didn't help the fact that it also had to bring up his reacurrring nightmare, the same nightmare every night, ever since he heard the new lullaby, for that matter.

This one was always about him and another boy running from what must have been guards or something, they were in what seemed like ancient Egypt, when Pharaohs were still around, however, only this time, he and the boy kept on running, until they both stopped at what looked like a river, that's where they saw a little family, a single mother, and her two children, one had two baskets, while the mother managed to hold two babies, who were hided under her cloak, and so she placed the babies into the baskets, one in each, sang the lullaby, gave each a kiss, closed the lid, and sent them off onto the river, with a tear in her eyes.

He woke up with a start, he hadn't realize that he had fallin' asleep, with the small mirror on his lap, but when he had woke up, he rushed out of the bathroom, ignoring his other dorm mates, who all gave him a cry of relief, he just rushed over to his trunk, grabbed his cloak and wand, and without a word to Ron or any of his dorm mates, headed out of Gryffindor Tower, leaving behind not only a worried and confused Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, but also everyone else, who were all starting to get worried about him.

Once he rounded the corner, he slipped on the cloak, and headed out into the night, not sure where his feet would lead him.

It wasn't until he saw something flashing in one of the classrooms that he finally decided to check it out, however, as he slowly and quietly crept inside, he shut the door, keeping quiet, and that's when he discovered the Mirror of Erised.

He slowly crept up to the Mirror, but before he had the chance to look into the Mirror, he looked down, saw a letter on the ground in front of him, he went to go pick it up, after tucking it in his pocket, he took off his cloak, took a deep breath, and went to go stand in front of the Mirror.

What he saw wasn't what he saw in First year, back in First year, he saw his family, the Potters', but not this time around, this time, he saw the woman, the two children that he heard, and another boy, who must have been the boy who the other two were talking to. He heard the woman softly singing the lullaby in his ears, he fell to his knees, unable to hold onto anything, as he not only heard, but also saw her lips moving within the Mirror, he knew that she was singing to her baby boys one last time, before send them on their way to not only freedom, but also saving them from being taken from her, or worse, gotten killed.

This family portrait also included the boy that had now became a familiar stranger to him now, he realized that they were indeed a family, he noticed that behind the other brother, the one who was named Moses, there stood someone who was like a Pharaoh, or someone who grew up with Moses, they were just looking at Moses, hate and anger in his eyes, and a cold expression on his face.

Tears formed in his eyes again, as he looked at the little family in the Mirror, he couldn't help but reach out to the Mirror, he only had time to reach out and touch the woman's hand, before he heard Ron's voice from beside him shout, "What the blood hell are you doing, Harry!?"

Harry jumped, he didn't want to leave just yet, nor did he want to look away from his family either; but he couldn't keep from whispering softly, "Mother..."

Ron said, "Harry, mate, what are you looking at?"

Harry blinked, forced himself to look away from his family, and he said, "Ron, what are you doing here?"

Ron said, "Harry, we're worried about you. You're not yourself lately, what's going on?"

Harry bit his lip, he was wondering if he should tell them, he was wondering if he should even let them see the Mirror, or read the letter out loud to them, he really didn't know, all he could really do right now, was first to not break down in front of them, and second, not to reveal to them that he didn't really belong in this time, that he was really not only saved, but also that he had to return to his own time, he had a bad feeling about that , it was like he had to do something, in order for him to help out his family, or something like that, he really didn't know what, but all he knew, was that he had a bad feeling about what was to happen whenever or however he was really supposed to return to his own time.

If the Wizarding World really was his own time, or if the land of Ancient Egypt really was his own time, he really wasn't sure.

At Harry's silence, Hermione said, "Harry, for the pasted few days, you've been out of touch with reality. We want to know what went wrong this summer. You're not sleeping, you're not eating, you've been spacing out a lot, and it also kind of seem like you're keeping secrets from us. We want to help you, Harry. Just please, tell us what's wrong, and we'll get through this together."

Harry said as he went for his cloak, "Look, I'll tell you about later tomorrow, alright? Come on, let's get back to the Common room before curfew."

Before either of his best friends could respond, he was already out the door, and heading back up to Gryffindor Tower.


End file.
